


like deadly smoke (fill my lungs)

by selenedaydreams



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a government agent too.” She flicks the cigarette butt out the window before adding. “Soviet Government.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like deadly smoke (fill my lungs)

**Author's Note:**

> For the "meeting on a train" square on my femtrope bingo card. 
> 
> This is set in some weird au slash alternate timeline, regardless, it is definitely not canon compliant.

The clock strikes seven in the afternoon as she steps onto the platform, blue dress swirling around her legs.

A few heads turn, eyes sweeping over her from head to toe but she doesn’t notice, far too busy checking her watch and making sure that nothing had spilled out of her luggage as she rushed out of the taxi.

At three minutes after seven, the train arrives. Late, as per usual. 

Peggy smiles politely at the woman checking tickets before stepping onto the train and making her way to her designed car. It’s a long trip, they will arrive at their destination early in the morning and while Peggy didn’t have the luxury to be able to afford a single suite with a proper bed, she did managed to pool her finances together and purchase a ticket for a two person cabin. Well, her brother did help finance this trip, but only because he had called her over on such short notice. 

The cabin is empty when she steps inside it. Two gaudy couches face each other but they look plush enough for her to lay down and sleep on, so she figures she can forgive the ugly upholstery if she manages to get some shut eye. 

Peggy sits down on one of the couches, tucking her suitcase underneath the seat after pulling out a book Angie had recommended. Well, book might not be the right term since the pages in her hand, held together by a binder clip, hardly resemble a book. Angie had assured her that it was a great novel, winking at her before thrusting the papers into her hand. Meaning that whatever is written inside them would probably be frowned upon by the general public. Or is possibly illegal.

Once the train starts moving and she realizes that the couch in front of her is still empty, making her wonder if she might be lucky enough to have the whole cabin to herself. 

**\---**

After reading the novel (a lesbian romance), she fell asleep shortly before ten, waking up close to midnight due to some slight turbulence, although judging by the silence in the train, no one else has seemed to take notice.

Outside it is pitch black while inside her cabin the only source of light is a dim bulb that occasionally flickers, casting her in its soft glow. She stretches her sore muscles, suddenly very glad that she had opted for a dress instead of a pantsuit, especially with how small the couches were.

As she steps outside her cabin, her heels click softly with each step, something she might feel guilty about had she not been completely alone in the hallway. The sound of the train moving along the tracks is her only company at the moment.

That is, until she spots a figure at the other end of the hallway that she swears wasn’t there a moment ago.

There’s the click of a lighter and in the brief spark of the flame, Peggy swears she sees the other woman’s deadly smile.

With her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she catches sight of the woman’s red dress, something far too formal for a simple train ride. It’s alluring, to say the least, and a major reason why Peggy doesn’t turn around to march right back to her cabin but instead moves closer until she can see the sharp outline of the woman’s red lipstick as her lips wrap around the butt of the cigarette. 

“Cigarette?” She asks, smiling the same deadly smile as just a moment ago. 

“No, thank you.”

The woman shrugs and takes a long drag before blowing the smoke out the open window. At least she’s respectful, Peggy thinks, and despite leaning in closer to the window and breathing in the balmy air, she’s watching her carefully from the corner of her eye.

“Most people would be asleep at this hour.” The woman comments, and Peggy catches her not so discretely examine her attire. 

“I have an odd sleeping schedule.” Peggy responds, because it’s technically true. “Comes with the job.”

“Stewardess?”

Peggy pauses, considering her answer. “Government agent.”

“U.S. Government?” Dottie asks with a smirk, taking another drag from the cigarette and causing Peggy to frown. 

“Yes. The U.S. Government.” Peggy can feel the tension rising between them but she doesn’t dare to step back because doing so feels oddly like showing fear or losing and she is not will to do either of those. “Might I ask what you do?”

“I’m a government agent too.” She flicks the cigarette butt out the window before adding. “Soviet Government.”

Peggy feels as if she’s been struck and is suddenly furious with herself for leaving her revolver in the cabin. She is about to say something when the woman leans closer to her and smirks again. 

“Relax, Peggy. I’m not here on official business.” She says as if it’s supposed to make her last revelation any less shocking, or any less inflamatory, for that matter. “I’m here on vacation.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I’m required to know the names of all of the top agents in the U.S. Government.” The woman shrugs. “Though I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting to meet you today. Are you here on a mission?”

“That is none of your business.”

The woman purses her lips but eventually nods. “Fair enough.” She concedes before adding. “You can relax. I was being serious about not being here on official business.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that you’re here on vacation?”

The woman shrugs, meaning that even she must realize how convenient her story sounds. Though, to be honest, Peggy isn’t sure if she’s lying or not, either way, she’s determined to not let her out of her sight. So much for a relaxing train ride. 

“You can believe what you want so long as you won’t get in my way when this train stops in Charleston.”

“I can’t just let you walk out of here.”

She’s smirking again and shakes her head before asking. “And exactly what do you plan to do? Handcuff me to you? My dear Miss Carter, that sounds awfully crass. What will people think of two beautiful women practically holding hands together? It’s scandalous.”

Peggy is at a loss for words at such an insinuation, and in that split moment of shock, the woman moves to slip past her but not before whispering in her ear. “My name is Dottie, by the way. Dottie Underwood. You should look me up. I’d  _ very  _ much like to see you again.”   


And with a wink and one final sinful smirk, she slips back into her cabin, leaving Peggy alone with only the midnight wind to keep her company.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse.


End file.
